Ideas for Willcraft
This is a place where you can let out your imagination for Willcraft! Have any ideas for the next Monster School? BAM put it on this page! Have any ideas for the next Enderventures? BAM put it on this page! Have any ideas on how Herobrine can take revenge on Lord Läskig? BAM put it on this page! Feel free to express your ideas anytime you want! The only rule I'm going to make, is very respectful to all owners of the ideas. The rule is, do not delete all or part of the ideas unless, you're the owner of the idea. If you see someone delete an idea, they'll have to clean up the mess, if they didn't remember, do it yourself. Ideas 'Monster School Ideas:' Episodes: Redstone Building Enchanting Living In Each Animal Cages In A Zoo Tuning 4th Of July Magic Spells Taming Scaring Mods (soundcraft,buildcraft and industrialcraft,etc) Other worlds (nether,aether,twinlight forest,etc) monster games Survive In Each Video Games From The Past (Including Megaman, Megaman X2, Sonic 1, Super Mario World, The First Legend Of Zelda Game, The 1st Metriod Game, Kirby Superstar, And SNES Donkey Kong Country) To Escape From Different Villians Villager attack- A villager named Villa, who is the last remaining villager in the village in Trick or treat, plans to attack the school with his Iron Golem because he is angry about the fact that his village is under the control of hostile mobs and wants revenge. Aditionally, Zupay actually tries to assist Villa in succeeding in his plan because of Zupay's great evil. Students: New Student Idea: Wolf Scrape (The wolf that zombee saw in Trick or Treat) Personality: He's a tough, challenging, athletic, smart wolf. This was because he was abandoned from a human and now wants to defeat them. Despite his brutishness, he is kind to students, even ones that are mean to him, unless they get too mean. He'll coach anybody who is struggling on a lesson. He's Herobrine's teacher's pet (Literally and Figurtively), and Endie's best friend. He accidentally noticed Zombee as a human, somehow. New Student Idea: Zombu (an adult zombie villager that creep saw in Trick or Treat): he is a zombie just like zupay and zombee. but unlike zupay, he is friendly, and not mean, and he looks like an adult zombie villager, and unlike zombee, he is very smart. his best friends includes Endie, and Zombee. he is always protected by endie from a bully, zombieswine. Zombu is secretly admired by Witchie. New Student Idea: Charger: He is a charged creeper and Creep's cousin. He doesn't steal anybody's work. Anybody who steals his work, he'll explode their work and them, since he is a charged creeper, fortunately, he doesn't get himself in trouble, just the person who steals his work, gets in trouble. Charger's friends are Endie, Wolf Scrape, Scruff, Dylan, Count Drace, Midna, Mucus, Skellington, Blaise, Spider, and of course, Creep. He dodges any bully's tatics which causes ZombieSwine and Zupay to be jealous.His other name is Max Charger, for his full name, but everyone calls him Charger or Max. He is japanese so he does have an interest in anime, so his japanese name is Makkusu Jūden-ki or in calligraphy, マックス充電器. He is very loyal to everybody who treats him nicely, so in one episode, he gives gifts to everyone's most wanted things. He dreams that someday, he'll be Skellington's cooking assistant. New Student Idea: Skelly (The Skeleton Zupay Griefed in Trick or Treat). He looks just like any other skeleton and is the brother of Skellington. His main objectives is to learn new combat techniques to take down humans. However, unlike Skellington, he is very skilled in using a bow but he can't cook making him the opposite twin of Skellington. He is also very friendly to the students except, Zombieswine, Zupay, and Creep. He hates Zombieswine because of his bullying to the other students, He hates Zupay because, Zupay Griefed him in Trick or Treat, and he hates Creep because, Creep tries to steal his work. His best friends are Skellington, Count Drace, Spider, Dylan, Scruff, Cavell, Endie, and Wolf Scrape. New Student Idea: Midna (the witch that scared Skellington in Trick or Treat) She looks like any other witch except her arms are unfolded and is Hildegarde's daughter. She loves to scare people much like Multis' middle head, however, she loves scaring even more then Multis' middle head and does it much more often. Midna also has the ability to summon objects out of thin air. She is very friendly to all of the students except Zupay and is also quite generous. She hates Zupay because of his high amount of evil. Her best friend is Multis because both of them like scaring. Note Count Drace, Scruff, Frankie, Mumm and especially Dylan are not vanilla mobs. Monster School, as far as has been seen, is for VANILLA MOBS ONLY. Please do not re-add them. If there is solid evidence that Willcraft has decided to put vampires, werewolves, Frankenstein-esque monsters and "Dylanuses" into Monster School, please re-add them. Endventures Ideas 'Other Ideas:' Category:Episodes Category:Videos Category:Ideas